Engel
by Sara-PD
Summary: Había escuchado una vez, que aquellos que fueron buenos, al morir se convertirían en ángeles. Pero qué caso tenía ser uno, si al serlo tenían que aferrarse a una gran estrella para no caer. O al menos eso escucho de Jyushimatsu, quien ahora seguro estaba viéndole cometer pecado tras pecado mientras seguía ahí, aferrado a su propia estrella.


**Disclaimer|** Osomatsu-san (おそ松さん) y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka.

 **Advertencia|** Esta historia contiene Yaoi/BL, escenas de sexo y violencia, así como la muerte de algunos personajes por lo que si no es de su agrado, están a tiempo de retirarse.

 **Pareja|** KaraIchi, IchiJyushi.

 **Sinopsis|** Había escuchado una vez, que aquellos que fueron buenos, al morir se convertirían en ángeles. Pero qué caso tenía ser uno, si al serlo tenían que aferrarse a una gran estrella para no caer. O al menos eso escucho de Jyushimatsu, quien ahora seguro estaba viéndole cometer pecado tras pecado mientras seguía ahí, aferrado a su propia estrella.

Song-fic inspirado en la letra de la canción "Engel" de Rammstein.

* * *

 _ENGEL_

* * *

 _«Todo lo que estoy haciendo está mal…_

 _Pero, así tiene que ser. No quiero el mismo destino…»_

Su cuerpo entero ardía, el calor que emanaba de aquellos cuerpos friccionándose entre sí en aquel pequeño espacio contrastaba con la fría noche de diciembre.

El campanario retumbaba, las campanas se hacían notar una y otra vez aun cuando la iglesia se encontraba vacía. Algo andaba mal, sin embargo, no podía parar…

Dentro de aquel pequeño confesionario se hallaba él, aquel joven lleno de marcas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, lleno de lujuria, con su piel perlada en sudor. Siendo arremetido una y otra vez por aquel que profesaba el amor incondicional hacia el ser supremo al que muchos llamaban Dios. Aquel hombre que le ofreció ayuda en su peor momento, cuando estaba en el mismísimo infierno. El padre de aquella iglesia llena de oraciones, de promesas de salvación vacías… el mismo que se dejó tentar tan fácil, que cayó en la tentación carnal como cualquier otro hombre en la tierra.

Los gemidos y jadeos escapaban de su boca, sabía lo que parecía en aquel momento, sabía que era una basura, una puta más. Había caído en lo más bajo quizá, pero ya nada importaba, no desde que él se fue.

 **-o-**

Oscuridad. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad.

Sus manos aún estaban atadas, sus ojos vendados y aun con ello, la imagen de aquel cuerpo inerte frente a él no desaparecía. Lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, las vendas no evitaban que aquel amargo liquido saliese, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero ¿Acaso alguien lo ayudaría? ¿Alguien siquiera los recordaba? No, esa era la respuesta. Nadie quiso cuidar de un trío de sucios mocosos como ellos, nadie nunca sintió siquiera un poco de lastima o pena por ellos, ¿Por qué ahora vendría alguien a salvarlos?

¿Dónde estaba ese Dios del que todos hablaban? Ese ser divino que amaba y protegía de sus hijos…

¿Qué pensaría su pequeño Jyushimatsu en estos momentos? Él, que tanto lo adoro, que tanto insistió en seguirlo, en ser una persona de bien a pesar de las dificultades.

Osomatsu lo dijo en más de una ocasión. Ahora sabía que hablaba enserio.

«Dios no existe… el infierno sí.»

Su final se lo dejo claro. Ellos vivían en el infierno y junto a ellos, quizás aquel poderoso ángel caído del que Jyushimatsu le contó alguna vez. Luzbel lo había llamado, aunque para él seguía siendo el diablo en aquel entonces, ahora había un nombre más específico por el que nombrarlo…

Tougo... ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que aquel hombre sería, de alguna forma, su salvación?

Quizá si habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creerse de una falsa amabilidad como la de aquel asqueroso hombre, pero aun con ello, sabía que no deberían estar pagando este precio.

Los gritos de la habitación contigua lo despertaron de aquel tumulto de recuerdos y pensamientos. Se revolvió una y otra vez en su lugar, queriendo acallar la desgarradora voz de su ángel. Jyushimatsu gritaba, desesperado, su voz se oía hueca, había gritado lo suficiente como para que su garganta no lo resistiera más.

― ¡Basta! ¡Ya no, por favor…! ― Y fueron esas las últimas palabras que escucho salir de él. Los golpes que recibía en aquellos momentos se escuchaban por sobre su voz, acallando cada suplica y cada lamento.

Sabía lo que ese horrible hombre le estaba haciendo. Se lo hizo a Osomatsu, se lo haría a él mismo y sabía también que, por más que rogara, su pequeño Jyushimatsu terminaría de la misma manera.

 **-o-**

Pero lo logro, pudo escapar y ahora nada más era importante para él. Nada que no fuera evitar tener el mismo trágico final que su amado ángel.

" _Quien en su vida fue bueno en la tierra, después de la muerte se convertirá en ángel."_

Porque él no quería ser uno de ellos, no quería ser un ángel. Por esa razón estaba ahí, evitándolo.

A los costados del padre se hallaban sus piernas, flanqueado en más de una ocasión, producto de las constantes estocadas que estaba recibiendo. Y aun así quería más, exigía por más placer. Sostenido por los brazos de Karamatsu, el benevolente padre de aquel sagrado lugar, siendo penetrado lo más profundo que les era posible. Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, lo único que ahora salía de ella eran jadeos y gemidos, la saliva escurriendo de entre sus labios recorría su camino y él no hacía nada para detenerla, nada era más importante ahora que el placer que aquel sujeto le estaba dando.

Karamatsu apretó su cadera contra la suya, manteniéndolo ahí mientras se movía haciendo pequeños círculos y haciendo que Ichimatsu sintiese como si hurgaran en su interior. Sus uñas se aferraron a la túnica negra del otro, rasgándola con filosas uñas. Al padre no le importo, al contrario, le excito más.

Se separo apenas un poco, viendo como el muchacho trataba en un vano intento de cerrar sus piernas, Karamatsu soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir como las paredes del otro apretaban su miembro.

Estaban por terminar.

Esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, aquella que se instalo en su bajo vientre le hizo darse cuenta de aquello. Levanto la vista, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Ichimatsu; placer. Sus ojos apenas y pudieron verle con muy poca concentración, su boca escurría saliva que no le importo limpiar y el sonrojo en su rostro hacia que el sudor en él brillara con más intensidad. El padre aun dentro de él, soltó sus caderas para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, acercando su cara hasta lamer con vehemencia sus labios. Sus manos se metieron entre su cabello, alborotándolo aun mas. Cuando Ichimatsu hizo amago de moverse, Karamatsu lo detuvo. Sus manos se deslizaron cada una por sus costados, tocando lo más que podía de la piel expuesta del otro hasta llegar nuevamente a sus caderas. El tacto fue suave, y un nuevo recuerdo le azoto en aquel momento.

"— _Ellos viven detrás de la luz del sol, apartados de nosotros por siempre. Deben aferrarse a una estrella, bien fuerte, si no quieren caer del cielo. Eso es lo que dicen, Ichimatsu._

— _¿Y aun así quisieras ser uno de ellos?_

— _No creo que sea tan malo…"_

Sin que el otro lo esperase, levanto su cuerpo, saliendo de su interior, dejando apenas la punta dentro. Ichimatsu soltó un sonoro gemido que fue opacado solo por el sonido del campanario. Fue entonces que Karamatsu de nueva cuenta lo hizo caer sobre sí, sobre su miembro. Se deslizo fuertemente en su interior, sintiendo como su entrada palpitante de alguna manera lo absorbía. Otro fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Ichimatsu y el abrazo sorpresivo del muchacho le hizo sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo. Había acabado pues su semilla ahora manchaba parte de su estomago y de su túnica, sin embargo, el aun no terminaba, Karamatsu siguió moviéndose, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca. Ichimatsu aun abrazándole fuertemente, esperando a que el padre terminase ya con él. Sin importarle mucho su sensibilidad, se separo hasta hallar la boca del otro, apoderándose de ella de inmediato mientras se sostenía de sus hombros y haciendo que este parase un momento con las estocadas. Fue entonces que Ichimatsu se retorció en el regazo del padre, haciendo círculos como anteriormente, su entrada apretándolo por el reciente orgasmo y entonces él mismo comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, penetrándose a sí mismo y viendo como Karamatsu se perdía en todo ese infernal placer.

" _¡Dios sabe que no quiero ser un ángel!"_

Se dejo caer una última vez, gritando su nombre mientras sentía como el semen del otro lo llenaba, llegando a un segundo orgasmo. Se quedo un rato mas así, sintiendo como aquel caliente liquido escurría de él, aun con Karamatsu dentro.

Poco a poco volvía a recuperar el aliento, estaba cansado.

— ¿Estás bien? –escucho como el otro preguntaba, apartándolo un poco para verlo a la cara. Su rostro demostraba lo agotado que estaba, pero también lo deleitable que había sido para él aquel acto. Y mientras más lo examinaba, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por todo aquello.

—Perfecto… –contesto.

Ambos se levantaron, dándose cuenta del desorden que habían causado dentro del pequeño confesionario. Realmente no era algo que le importara, por ahora solo quería dormir, importándole poco estar cubierto de sudor o el estar lleno de semen. Tomo la ropa que había dejado tirada para salir de ahí, vistiendo el hábito de monja que siempre utilizaba dentro de aquel lugar. Karamatsu aun portaba su túnica, importándole poco las manchas que esta tenia.

Cuando salieron de aquel pequeño espacio, escucharon nuevamente aquel estridente sonido llenar el ambiente, haciendo eco en las altas paredes de la iglesia. Ichimatsu se sobresalto haciendo que el padre lo estrechara entre sus brazos, consiguiendo así sentir el temblor que recorrió al otro.

Él también estaba asustado.

— ¿Quién mas esta aquí? –pregunto una vez que salieron al patio trasero del campanario, escuchando nuevamente el sonido de las campanas al ser tocadas. Karamatsu volteo a verle, su entrecejo fruncido y la mueca en sus labios le dio la respuesta, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle cuando la respuesta salió de sus labios.

—Estamos solos…

Siguieron caminando, dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios. Y en ese momento lo recordó, la historia… Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió al cielo, con miedo.

" _Vuelves la mirada y le preguntas al cielo ¿Por qué no se les puede ver?"_

No había ninguna estrella, las nubes se veían densas a lo lejos, opacando la claridad en la que normalmente se hallaba el cielo todas las noches. Una sensación de soledad lo abarco al no poder verle como siempre lo hacía, mas solo bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Karamatsu le observaba fijamente.

Quizás… Quizás él sabía algo, él podía ayudarlo de nuevo. Porque a ese sujeto le gustaba ayudarlo ¿cierto?

Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la túnica negra del otro sin darse cuenta, clavando sus uñas alrededor. No fue hasta que la mano del otro sostuvo la suya que se dio cuenta. En aquel momento pararon de caminar, ya habían llegado. La enorme puerta de caoba estaba frente suyo, pero él no quería entrar.

—Tú… –su voz tembló al hablar, pero aun así continuo, aferrándose más él. — ¿Que sabes de los ángeles?

Karamatsu no contesto, se quedo parado ahí, a su lado viéndolo fijamente, sin comprender el porqué ese muchacho que se hacía llamar no creyente le preguntaba aquello. No tenía sentido, pero… ¿Qué acaso junto a él nada tenía sentido?

—Ichimatsu ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –pregunto, no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad. El más chico le quedo mirando, apretando los labios sin querer responder. Karamatsu suspiro, y a sabiendas de que no obtendría una respuesta, decidió simplemente contestar. —Bueno, los ángeles son seres puros que ayudan a Dios en sus mandatos, ellos…

—Cuando una persona muere, –le interrumpió, queriendo llegar al punto y resolver su duda por fin. — ¿Puede convertirse en uno de ellos? Es decir, por ser bueno…

—En verdad no comprendo porque me preguntas todo esto pero, según lo que me enseñaron, no. –Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos, con horror dibujado en ellos.

¿Entonces todo era mentira? Él no estaba sufriendo…

—Aunque, –volvió a hablar el padre. —Hay una hermosa versión de aquello. _Quien en su vida es bueno_ , –comenzó a citar las palabras que antes llego a oír _._ _—después de la muerte-_

— _Se convertirá en un ángel…_ –termino de decir. Lo sabía, su pequeño siempre lo decía con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Jyushimatsu siempre creyó en ese cruel destino, incluso anheló ser uno de ellos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a doler, sintiendo las lágrimas caer. Dándose cuenta de aquello, Karamatsu lo acerco a su pecho, sosteniéndolo contra él.

—Todo está bien, _my little boy…_ Estoy aquí. –dijo, acariciando los alborotados cabellos de su cabeza. Adoraba a Ichimatsu, lo era todo para él ahora. No soportaba verle en aquel deplorable estado, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo más que estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, para Ichimatsu era distinto. Karamatsu solo era alguien a quien corromper, alguien que lo ayudaría a no acabar de aquella horrible manera a la que tanto temor le tenía. Era su apoyo, su placer. Su seguidor incondicional.

Más no su persona especial. Ese puesto era de una sola persona, solo de su pequeño ángel.

Cada acción cometida con el otro, cada mirada al cielo, cada recuerdo… todo era un sufrimiento para él, lamentablemente era egoísta, una escoria. Porque quería reencontrarse con su ángel, más no quería ser como él…

—Tú no serás uno de ellos… –y de nueva cuenta, las palabras de aquel hombre le devolvían la paz, porque Karamatsu ahora sabía cuál era su miedo, ahora lo comprendía. Y por el amor que ahora le profesaba, él le ayudaría a salvarse.

Aun cuando eso significara su perdición, incluso el infierno mismo al que él tanto temía. Dejaría de lado todas sus oraciones de salvación y piedad para estar a su lado por siempre.

La campana retumbo nuevamente, haciendo que su mirada se elevara al cielo ahora despejado y brillante. Hecho una mirada a aquella estrella de siempre, con una sonrisa triste atravesando su rostro.

" _Justo cuando las nubes se van a dormir, se nos puede ver en el cielo, tenemos miedo y estamos solos…"_

El no estaría solo, seria acompañado por el, por Karamatsu. Ambos consumidos por el dolor de un amor imposible y no correspondido, pero soportándolo al lado del otro, juntos… Por siempre.

* * *

 **Notas|** Bueno, supongo que se dieron cuenta que en esta historia no todo es color de rosa, eh? Realmente no sé que tenía en la cabeza al escribir esto. Supongo que solo quería escribir porno y algo de esta canción x'D Es que estoy tan obsesionada con ella desde hace días y luego recordé el AU Religioso y… Ay, tenía que hacer algo con eso.

Creo que las letras de las canciones de Rammstein, a pesar de ser algo… oscuras, tienen siempre una historia interesante. La verdad es que como escritora no doy la calza para hacer una historia súper genial de ellas pero, lo intente y estoy feliz con el resultado y con poder compartírselos. Por cierto, la portada del fanfic está en mi página de Facebook: **Sara PD** , por si la quieren ver sin las letras del título y eso.

Si a alguien aquí le gusto este escrito, sepan que los quiero mucho(? Y si me dejan un review sobre que les pareció, los querré más –corazón x10-

Ah. Y si leen mi otro fanfic, **Inesperado** , no desesperen, ya falta poco para que actualice. PACIENCIA PLS.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
